nonamefandomcom-20200215-history
Attack
Attack This skill is all about fighting with weapons and be trained with them. for every Level of this skill teh character learns a new Ability and can do special attacks with Weapons. Level 1: Detain Ability (Rest/Energy) is the Unarmedcheck a success, both attacker and defender throw a strengthcheck. Is the character successfull: Level 1: the target can only do Strengthchecks against the character as actions (generalaction). The character instead can make unarmed attacks against the target as actions or walk half his speed, if he passes a Strengthcheck against the target. Level 2: The character doubles his strength for Detain and all Checks bases on Detain. he also get a 50% Strength bonus, if atatckes try to detain him or he tries to free himelf. Level 3:the character can try to act normal, as long he detaining someone, but his checks are hard then. Disarm Ability (Rest/Energy) if the character hits with a critical success, he can use it to disarm the opponent instead of dealing 1 double damage or hiting 1 vitalspot. Level 1: The Target has to pass a easy Dexteritycheck. Level 2: The Target has to pass a normal Dexteritycheck. Level 3: The Target has to pass a hard Dexteritycheck. also the character can try to catch the disarmed weapon. Improved Initiative Ability Level 1: +10 to initiative Level 2: +20 to initiative Level 3: +30 to initiative Strong Attack Ability(Rest/Rage) Deal double damage Level 1: if the target was easy to hit Level 2: if the target was normal to hit Level 3: if the target was hard to hit. Counter Attack Ability (Rest/Rage) If your characer does not dodge, you may attack the melee attacker with on attack. Level 1: The Attackes deal 5 more damage with his attackk against the character Level 2: The Attackes deal 3 more damage with his attackk against the character Level 3: The Attackes deal normal damage Level 2: Jump Kick Ability (Rest/Energy) Level 1: if the hard Talentcheck a success, the character jumps into the target and both go to the floor. Level 2: the Talentecheck is normal and the character may make a normal Reflexcheck to stay on his feet. Level 3: the jump kick is possible as a spontaneouse Action. Fighter Nature Ability(Rest/Rage/Energy) Level 1: the character doubles his attacks if he is not walking or running this turn. Level 2: the attacks may target differnt tragets Level 3: The character may move AFTER he doubled his attacks, but not before. Level 3: Blade Mastery Passiv, only with bladed weapons Level 1: When the character deals with a blades weapon a critical success when attacking, he may deal one bleeding instead a vital damage. Bleeding: deals 1 Damage against the bodypart per round for phase. can be stopped by using a medipack Level 2: The character deals a bleeding, when he deals a critical damage. Level 3: the character deals automatically a bleeding when attacking if he chooses to. Blunt Mastery Passiv, only with blunt weapons Level 1: When the character deals a critical success, he deals double damage with all rest and initative damage Level 2: The character deals double damage with all rest and initative damage Level 3: The character deals x3 rest and initative damage. Unarmed Mastery passiv, only when unarmed Level 1: all unarmed attack speed is reduced by 1 Level 2: the character delas double damage when unarmed. Level 3: The character may use defensiv against all melee attacks Polearm Mastery passiv, only with polearms like spears, staffs... Level 1: Attackers without polearms get -25 on there attacks Level 2: The character gets no malus if he has not enough room to fight with the polearm. he deals double damage, if he is prepared and get charged. Level 3: All polearms used by the character are one Level faster. PSI Amplifier mastery passiv, only with PSI Amplifier, needs a Level 3 PSI ability Mind mastery passiv, only with PSI Amplifier, needs Level 3 Mind ability Fire mastery passiv, only with PSI Amplifier, needs Level 3 Fire ability Water mastery passiv, only with PSI Amplifier, needs Level 3 Water ability Level 1: Earth mastery passiv, only with PSI Amplifier, needs Level 3 Earth ability Air mastery passiv, only with PSI Amplifier, needs Level 3 Air ability